


Legend of Valors Echo

by Trinket



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, MMORPGs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: Clark Kent has entered the game, Legend of Valors Echo, and one of it's long time players who preferred to do just about everything alone needs help with a quest.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent
Kudos: 13





	Legend of Valors Echo

Clark sank into his seat at home in his minuscule apartment and stared at the screen. _Finally_ he'd saved up enough to upgrade his gaming rig and accessories that were a necessity. Even a capture card for streaming should he get up the nerve to record and post it to one of those streaming websites. It was the _game_ itself that had him grinning.

Sure, it was an older game and he'd been playing it since his high school days, albeit only on weekends and with all the settings set to their lowest specs.

Yet the game, for him, remained a gateway to an illusionary world where the characters weren't human - even though they were played by humans, save for the NPC's.

Clicking on the game to load, once he'd finished set up and downloading all the essentials for the computer and online activity itself, he clicked on the icon on the desktop to start up the game.

He blinked as the loading screen was no longer black with a slightly lighter shadow. This time, because he was able to set the specs to their highest settings and still maintain a frame rate that he'd never dreamt of before he watched the running icon. In the shape of his most famous character in chibi form.

In Legend of Valors Echo he could be anything and anyone. Well, within the games parameters anyway. He'd long ago chosen a female avatar. In part because it helped to keep his identity a secret, though he'd run into countless other players who'd admitted that they weren't the same biological sex as their avatars. But he'd always given ambiguous answers whenever anyone asked him.

As his character loaded into the little village of Kokoro that he'd used hard earned in-game currency to start up and build he glanced to the right hand side to see if he'd gotten any messages.

Clicking on his inbox, he'd received a few.

" _Hey Kala, I've sent you a birthday gift. Hope you like it. - Barall Fassh"_

He grinned as he opened it and found a red gemstone. Rubayous. "Thank you, Barr." He'd been in need of one for his next project in black smithing.

The next message was from another of his guild members.

_"Hi, Kala, happy birthday. Thought you might appreciate this gift. - Viktori Burg"_

Clark, as Kala in game, opened up the box and blinked. Yellow ribbons. One of the rarer ribbon colors. He wasn't sure _why_ , but he was happy to have them. They'd go well with the new outfit he was planning on crafting for his character.

"Thank you, Viktori."

_"Greetings Kal, I hoped to see you on your birthday, but it looks like you won't be signing in. So I got you a gift and hope you'll consider my earlier offer. - Trytinion Agua."_

Clark shook his head. Exhaled a sigh. "Thank you, Agua, I appreciate the gift. But as I've told you, my heart belongs to another." Yet it _couldn't_. It was a game after all. He'd have a better time connecting with the Justice League members, but none had come forth with their identities as yet. It was perhaps a bit too _new_.

He wondered if maybe he should send that gift back. A pink pearl. Well, at least it wasn't pink kryptonite. No one knew about _that one_. Not even Batman. He just imagined the ribbing he'd get if what it did to him came to light. Although it had once proven useful to use when he went deep undercover. Of course he'd gotten quite a bit of unwanted attention from uncouth womanizers. He shuddered as he recalled. 

There were other gifts. Even one from the Princess of Honor Kingdom. She'd started playing the game around the same time as him. So too had one other. The _loner_ of the game who tried not to join guilds or parties for any quest. And somehow they always had the best gear anyway.

Walking through Kokoro Village, he went to the blacksmith forge to begin his task. Once he had his character, Kala's, new armor finished then the next quest he'd take. At least the game kept updating even after all the years it had been around.

When he heard a _whoosh_ coming from the speakers, he chuckled. Pressed a button on the filter of his microphone so that Kala would come out sounding more female than him upon giving a giggle.

"Ah, my Moonlit Knight, what goth bring ye to my humble village? Tis a rare treat indeed for ye to grace me with thy presence." He never knew if he was speaking accurately, but no one had yet tried to change anything. It was simply his character and accuracy was not what any of them were after. The game was an escape. One he wished he could indulge in more, but between his duties as Superman and as a reporter there wasn't enough time.

"I wished only to see what has kept you from signing on, Lady Kala."

Kala placed her hands on her hips and stood akimbo, just as Clark made her do via the commands on the keyboard and mouse.

"Ye know I prefer to just be Kala, Moonlit Knight."

"I do know. Will you have time for a raid?"

"Once I've finished this armor, good knight, then yes. Why?"

"I require the aid of a mage elf."

"One of the new quests?" Kala asked as Clark clicked on the screen and got her to start a fire and use heat resistant gloves to hold onto the tool which held unheated metal. Placed it over the heat and waited a time so that it'd be hot enough to be malleable.

"Yes."

"You, good knight, must be sore livid that you need to enlist help at all."

"I prefer to work alone."

Clark chuckled and it came out a giggle from Kala. If his online gaming friend were to meet his colleague on the League he wondered how they'd get along with their similar trust issues and lone wolf personalities.

"Your metal is going to start melting, Kala."

Clark blinked and then had his character remove the piece from the fire and set it carefully on the anvil. Picked up a hammer and began to do detail work. "Thank ye for the warning, good knight. Do tell me about the quest whilst we wait."

The Moonlit Knight crossed his arms over his chest and grimaced. "There are seven trolls, thirteen black dogs, four krakens, and then a new boss at the end. No one has gotten to the boss as yet."

"Do ye think just the two of us can manage to get to the boss?"

"I believe so. You are the highest level mage in all the game."

"I am surprised to hear that, considering I've had less time as of late."

"Why is that?"

"Work for one."

"Boyfriend?"

Clark felt his face heat up and clicked a button so that his character did to.

"Alas, no, it has not been in the cards. What of ye, do ye have a girlfriend?"

"I do not. Nor a boyfriend."

"I had no idea ye were bi." He had Kala finish the detail work and then set the material into something that would cool it off and set it.

"It doesn't upset you?"

"Why should it? Go where your heart doth lead ye."

"I don't know about outside this game, Kala."

Clark had Kala stare into the Moonlit Knight's eyes. The knight always had a helmet on that kept his features from truly being seen.

"Be there someone in the game that has caught thy eye?"

_"You."  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Not sure what I'm doing with this one, but since I found it thought I'd post what I'd started and then go from there while working on all my other stories.
> 
> Please join as at the [Batsupes Community Discord Server](https://discord.com/invite/3fBFAc8)


End file.
